a new start
by xxxalishababesxxx
Summary: four girls move to santa carla, all hidding a big secret, will the boys be able to find this secret out or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people hope you like the story review please

charaters profile.

**Amy**

Amy is the oldest of the group she is 20 years old, she has long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. On her wrist she had a tatto of a butterfly, she also has a wavy symbol on the back of her neck, each of the other girls have this to show that they are all part of the same pack. Amy Knew kat and karma the longest because they were at school the same time as she was.

**Kat**

kat is the third oldest with being 19, she has always been known for her wild ways. Her and quinn have know each other for a long time even before they went to school together, she would never let anything happen to quinn if she can help it. Kat dropped out of school early but still stayed in touch with the other girls. kat has a symbol the inside of her thigh it is just like amy's but has only two waves instead of three. She has red pixie cut hair that normal sticks out in all directions and has jade green eye's, she is quite tall and lanky compared to the other girls.

**Karma**

Karma is the second oldest she is 19, she is only a couple of months older than kat is. Karma is quite but always has a laugh with the other to amy she is the leader and always knows what to do. Karma's tall but not lanky like kat, she has long black hair that is half way down her back and has forest green eyes.

**Quinn**

Quinn is the yougest of all the girls, she looks innocent but really she is far from it. she has long wavy blonde hair that comes down to her waist, her eyes are a deep midnight blue colour, she is the smallest of all the girls. Quinn was acutely born in italy but moved away when she was six, thats when she moved in next door to kat and they have been friends ever since.


	2. Chapter 2: new home

Right then people hope you like my story, please review, am always open to ideas and such.

i do not own lost boy.

chapter one

"Bye Quinn", shouted tom as i waved from the car window to him.

"Have a grate time in santa carla", squealed lulu who was stood next to tom.

"I will i replied with a grin"

As the car left the drive i let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding in, then turned around to the other three girls that were also in the was Karma, Kat, Amy and finaly me Quinn. The four of us have been friends ever since we meet in bridget high school. Amy was the leader of the group she always knew how to keep us together, then there was kat the party animal, she knew every one's business and when there was a party, Karma was super smart, she's like a big sister, then there was me the baby of the group only turned sixteen a few weeks ago, i was always with kat she was my best friend and now just like one big happy family we were moving to santa carla together.

"so you girls looking forward to moving to santa carla", the taxi driver asked.

"yeah we can't wait", kat replied with excitement in her voice, she had heard that it was one of the beast places for parties and couldn't wait to get there.

"i couldn't see why, most people are trying to escape the murder capital of the world"

"We like to go to weird place's, and try somthing new", answered Amy with her trade mark smirk.

He muttered somthing under his breath and shook his head then dove on with out a word.

We arrived at our new house in less than two hours. on the outside the house

looked big and old. We paid the taxi driver his money and unloaded our things from the back, then made our way down the path to the black door.


	3. Chapter 3: boys are so annoying

**chapter two**

i do not own lost boys in any shape or form.

The house was big, it had a giant frount room, a massive kitchen/dinning room. Upstairs it had four rooms, each with there own bathroom. In the first room was amy, then it was karma, then kat and the back room was mine.

It was a large cream room with red curtains and matching bedding. Then there was a double bed in the middle, in the corner there's a dressing table with a large framed mirror hanging above it. The a large bay window that had the most amazing veiw of the boardwalk ever.

I started to unpack one of my many suitcases, it was going to take me hours to do. until there was a knock at my door, then Kat standing in my door way like the mad woman she was.

"stop unpacking right now, were heading out",Kat said super fast.

she grabbed my arm an pulled me out of my room before i could even speak a word.

Because we didn't live far from the boardwalk it didn't take long to get there. It was crowed as ever, it was full of different people, it was quite clear that we were going to fit in and kat started to walk around to get a feel of the place, we would be meeting Amy and karma later so we might as well have as much fun as we could now.

Kat was wearing a black leather jacket with ripped leggings and a pair of bika boots to go with the jacket. Her pixie cut hair stuck out in all different directions, as if she has been wind swept . Unlike her i had on a black and white belly top with a pair of demin shorts on and ballet shoes to hair was down so that it was flowing down my back.

As we walked around we saw a vedio store and decided to go in and have a look around. when we got there were four boys that were parked in frount of the store on there bikes. There were three blondes and one brunet. The first blonde had ice white hair which was styled in a mullet and had a black trench coat on, the second blonde was tall and lanky looking and had hair like a lions main, stood next to him was the last blonde, he was young looking he was the baby of the group, he had curly hair styled similar to the first blonde,but he wore a colourful jacket that was covered in all different orts of patches, the last of the boys was the brunet, he looked like a a nativ, with his long brown hair flowing and his chest bear.

We were a couple of meters from the door and not one of them had come near us, ooops spoke to soon, twisted sister got of his bike and started walking towards me and kat.

"Hey babe", he said with a smirk

Kat smile pleasantly at him "MOVE IT"

I could tell he wasn't going to move and the likely chance was we were going to be stood here for a very long time.

"I don't think they like you paul", one of them said with a snickered.

He turned his attention to the group and stuck his middle finger to them. Then he turned to me with that same smirk that he had on his face before.

"Hey sweetie you knew here"

I rolled my eyes at him and scoft, "first of all its not sweetie, but quinn, second of all move"

The yougest of the four boys then joined paul at his side, with a cheshire cat grin.

"She's a feisty one paul, don't you like them like that", he said with a chuckle

"Yeah i do marko my man, but last i checked you also like 'em like that"

Kat looked towards me, we both rolled our eyes, but before we could say another word to them we were intorupted.

"Girls time to go", we turned to see Amy stood there with a smirk on her face.

"See ya around Quinn", Marko shouted

why do boys have to be so annoying i dont get it.

so people what did you think


	4. Chapter 4: tour of the town by marko

**chapter three**

Flying

I was flying up in the night air. It felt so wonderful seeing the stars and the moon shining so bright.

"help me", a voice called out from below

"Please sombody help", the voice said again whimpering

I looked around, then i spotted were the voice had come from, that's when i noticed it belonged to a young girl. She sat under a tree with tears staining her cheecks, her dress was maybe white once but now was torn and tattered and covered in mud. Hugging to her chest she held a teddy, it also was covered in mud,she was holding it so close like it was the last sane thing. At first she was just some random girl that had apered in my dream but as i gopt closer it wasn't just any girl but it was me.

That's when i realised this wasn't a dream but a memory of my past, that had been burried away and forgotten about for a good reason. As i watched the girl, it was like a song stuck in my head, were you knew every word and every line, it was just like that i knew exacly what was going to happen next and i didn't like it.

Shadows started to close in, taking away all the light that the moon shone. It got closer and closer until.

I woke with a jerk trying to catch my breth, my head was throbbing. I looked over to the mirror where my once blue eyes, now shone crimsion red and my skin now pale white. I yanked back the covers that held me prisioner to my bed. I got in the shower and tried to forget about that stupid dream. I washed the strawberry shampoo out of my hair and watched as the bubbles disapered down the plug, but i could still hear the crys of that little voice in the back of my mind.

I went to my room and put on a pair of ripped leggings,my blue and black high tops and a pale blue belly top. Then skipped down stairs.

After my dream i felt like dbeing alone so i slipped out the frount door with out any one seeing. I made my way towards the boardwalk, it was dark out and the stars were out and just like before it was as busy as ever.

I don't know how long I had been there, when someone put there arm around me. I turned to see the owner of the arm.

"Hi marko"

"Hey Quinn, what you doing here on your own"

"Just needed some alone time"

"Ah i gusse you want me to leave then"

"Ummmm no, i would like it if you stayed, if you dont mind that is ", i said pulling at his arm as he took it from round me.

"No i dont mind, so what do you want to do"

"Am not sure, i am new rembember"

"Hmmmm you are arnt you, why dont i give you a tour"

"That would be grate"

"Lets go"

Dragging me to the steps of the boardwalk he turned to me.

"There we have santa carla's beach, its a good place to sit and relax, but you already know that"

Next he dragged me towards a take away place but not just any take away it was a chinese, it was called _Golden draggon._

"This is the best place to get chinese from, and i know this because am always here", smiling at me we set of again.

Now we were in frount of the same vedio store that he and the other boys were infrount of the first time we saw them.

"This here is the best place to buy vedio's from, keep that in mind if you get bored"

"And lastly we end the tour here", he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What am i looking at you for, are you one of the main attractions now", i giggled

"Well i have been told i am babe", he said wiggling his eyebrows, which got another giggle out of me.

"Where to now", i asked him

"What about food at the golden draggon"

"Yeah that would be nice", i said as me and marko linked arms and made our way back towards the golden draggon.


	5. Chapter 5:am falling for marko

**i dont own lost boys**

**chapter four.**

Me and marko sat down at one of the tables that were free,the waitress came up to take our order, scanning the menu and decided that i would have egg fried rice, he said that he would be having what he always has. Well he wasn't joking when he said he came here alot.

"So quinn, why move to santa carla", he asked elbows on his knees

"I gusse that we all wanted to get away and santa carla seemed perfect"

"Yeah it is an alright place"

"So then marko did you grow up here or not"

"No i dint, am actualy from italy but my perants moved over here, then i meet david and the boy's and decided to stay with them"

"Your from italy", i ask questioning him

"Yeah why", he raised his eyebrow as he said it

"Well am from italy too, you just dont meet many people that's all"

"Yeah i know what you mean"

Before he could ask another question the waitress came back with our food and placed it down infrount of us, then left as swiftly as she came.

"Do you wanna eat this back on the beach", marko asked

"Hmmm, that would be nice"

We got up and walked back to the beach, the moon was high up in the sky and shining bright, it was almost romantic, if only the fact i didn't know marko well. There we sat i wasn't really hungry, i had this weird sick feeling in my stomach but i didn't know why. Marko turned to look at me, as he opened his mouth to speak a roar of bikes stopped him. looking up i saw it was the rest of the boys, standing up i wiped the sand off me and streached.

"Hey its Quinn", paul beemed as he bounced over to me and marko, who now stood p next to me.

"Hi paul", i said with a grin

"aww you remebered my name, i feel loved", he said putting his hand on his chest

"Marko i dont think you've introduced your friend", the guy with white hair said.

"Oh right, Quinn this is david", he said pointing to the one with the mullet and trench coat, "and that's dwanye"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you to, so are those friend's of your's"

"Well Amy and Karma are still unpacking and i think Kat's too high to leave the house"

"I see, so do you wanna hang out with us for the night", david asked

"I wish i could but i'v got to be getting back, they dont know that i'v left"

"Marko can give you a ride back", paul hooted

"Its okay really, il just walk"

"No no, its okay dont mind", marko said making himself heard

"See its no problem at all", david said

Walking back up the steps to the boardwalk we made our way to marko's bike, climbing on behind him i told him were to go. It was nice it felt so natural, i burried my head into marko's shoulder's until the bike stopped and we were infrount of my house. Getting off the bike i went to the big black door, but before i went in i turned back to marko who was still there.

"Thanks for the lift and tour it was fun", i shouted back

"We'l have to do somthing like this again", he replyed back to me

"Yeh we will", i said smilling, then i waved good bye as he went off on his bike.

Opening the door i went upstairs to my bedroom and laid down on my bed again, so many thorghts going round in my head but the one that seemed to keep repeating it'self was,_ i think am in love with a boy iv just met._


	6. Chapter 6:talking with kat

**i dont own lost boys, wish i owned marko though but oh well.**

**chapter five **

I dont know what time i woke up, all i knew was that the sun was shinning bringht in my eyes, it stung. Lunging myself away from the sun i ended up on the floor with a thud. laughter filled the air as i got up and saw Kat standing in my door way, laughing at what she had just seen.

"So little sis, where did you go last night", she said while sitting on my bed.

"Just to the boardwalk", i said getting up and making my way to the curtain and closing it so the sun didn't come through any more.

"Really you were gone for quite abit"

"I might of seen Marko"

"Marko, who's he"

"You remmember those boys that were infrount of the shop", she nodded "well marko is the one with the curly hair"

"Oh him, what did you do"

"Nothing much, he showed me around and then we got something to eat".

"Sounds like you had a good night, are you going to the boardwalk tonight"

"Yeah, i think i am"

"Yay, then you can introduce me and marko"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever kat".

Kat left my room leaving me alone once more, seeing it was still morning there wasnt much that i could do with out having to cover fully up, so i decided to get dressed into a black pair of skinny jeans, blue high tops and a red and black shirt that was tied in a knot so it showed my stomach and belly bar. Then i got out my sketch pad and started drawing.

**Marko**

Walking into the cave paul was on the fountin smoking, dwanye was reading on the sofa and david was in his chair. I went and sat with dwanye on the sofa, david turned and looked at me with the cocky grin on his face.

"So, Quinn", david said

"yeah what about her", i asked puzzled about were this was going

"What do you think to her"

"Umm, shes alright"

"Just alright, marko", paul said

"Well she's funny, nice and i dont know"

All of a sudden paul began singing

"MARKO AND QUINN, SITTING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

Throwing a pillow at him he shut up up sing but stated to have a mad laughing fit.

"So marko, is she gonna be a meal or what", david aked questioning me

"Am not sure david, she seem's cool think i might keep her for a while"

"Ok then, come boys the sun will be coming up"

With that we all went further into the cave and to the room were we slept. I flew up to the bar and then sleep took over me, as the sun started to come up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

so what did yu think please review


	7. Chapter 7:hide and seek

**here's chapter six people.**

The boardwalk was busy, just like it was all those nights ago, Amy was leading us through the crowd and we followed. All of a sudden Kat pushed me and i went flying into someone, as i looked up i realised that the person who i had landed on top of was none other than marko. There i was sat on top of him my checks flushed pink, he was smiling and kat was laughing like a wild animal but she wasnt the only one paul a.k.a twisted sister was too.

I couldn't just belive what kat had done. I quickly scrambled of marko, then turned to kat.

"You are so dead", and with that i launched myself at her, but i wasnt wuick enough, she had already started moving and was now running in and out of the crowd.

I got up once more off the floor and took off running after her.

**Amy's pov**

There they went, messing around once more and causing trouble, one day those two are gonna get in more trouble than they can handle**.**

"Quite a fall your friend had there"

"Yeah it was, am Amy, you are"

"Am david, that's paul" he said pointing to the one with wild hair "that's dwanye" the dark haired one stood next to him "and that one is marko", he said pointing to the one that was getting helped up off the floor by paul.

"well know we know each other, do you girls want to have some fun"

"depends what you call fun", i said to david

"you'll see"was all he said and then we took of walking with them.

**Kat's pov**

I dont know how long i had been running it seemed like ages, weaving in and out of people and hiding in the stalls that i passed, but i know that the amount of hiding couldn't stop Quinn from finding me. When it came to playing games Quinn was the best, she always had been and that's why when it came to our secret she was so good at not letting it out, you never knew if she was playing with you or not.

"Found you kat", i heard a scream and then followed by a small dainty girl on my back.

"When don't you", i said chuckling

"ummmm, were about's is Amy and karma"

As soon as she said it i remmembered that we had left them in the crowd of people, so me and quinn could mess around.

"I dont no, i took off running and forgot all about them"

"yeah i did to, do you think that they will be with the boys"

"maybe, we should have a look around"

"yeah, can we get something to eat"

"yeah what we having"

"Umm i want sweets"

"okay, lets go"

We stopped at the sweet shop and grabbed a bag full of pick 'nd mix, then set off looking for the rest of the group. It didn't take long, amy and karma were stood with the boy's me and Quinn went running up to them, once we were infrount of them we were jumping up and down uncontroabley.

"I see Quinn caught you", amy said looking at me with an amused look.

"yeah when don't she get me", i said laughing

Quinn had stoped jumping and was now having a poke war with marko, i couldn't help laugh at them, they looked so cute together. I went and leaned up against the railing, the one that was stood with marko now sat on the railing next to me smiling.

"Am paul, and you must be Kat"

"Why yes i am, what you got there", i said pointing to the roll in his hand

"Ah a joint, but you girl's dont like that sorta thing"

I snorted at that, well he so dint know me, i am a party animal and i will show him. I grabbed the joint from his hand and started to smoke on it, he just gave me a funny look that i coludn't smile at.

"Your not one of them girl's are you", he said with a smirk on his face

"nope am not", i said laughing, before we new it we were both laughing like mad but for no reason why.

"come on boy's and girl's lets continue the party at our house", the leader of the boy's said

The rest of us got on the back of the boy's bikes and then we drove off to were they lived, and then the party dint stop to god knows when but i can't remember i party so much with paul that every thing went like a blur.


	8. Chapter 8:standing on kat

i do not own lost boys,only the girls. please review

**chapter seven**

**heyy hopew you guys like it please reveiw:)**

**Quinn' pov**

I dont know what time it was or if it was morning or night, all i knew was that i had the most banging head ach and i dint know were i i sat up i knew it was a bad thing to do straight away the weight of the world all came crashing down and now i felt even worse than before. Looking around i noticed that i was in a dark room, no not a room a cave but why am i in a cave, that when i remembered we decided to join the boy's back at there's.

Moaning i started to stand up until i realsied that i dint have no balance and fell flat on my face with a thud. I dint realsise then that other people were awake until the sound of laughter echoed in the cave.

"Are you alright", someone said then i realises that it was marko, i smiled at him

"Yeah just dint realise how hard the floor was", i said giggling.

He shuck his head at me, then picked me up bride style he looked down at me with a smile on his face, then he sat down on the sofa with me on his lap.

"So did you have a good time lat night", he said stroking his finger up my leg.

"Hmmm, from what i can remember it was awsome"

"What can you remember", he said snuggling into my hair

"Just coming back to the cave and that's it to be honest, why what happened"

He let out a short laugh "Well let's just say i dont think we have seen girl's like you before, you sure kept us on our toes"

"Oh right"i said sighing and snuggling deeper into his jacket.

"Ewwwwww get a room", a voice said.

"shut up paul" marko said laughing at him.

Paul walked down then bounced onto the sofa next to me and marko, a cheesey grin crossed his face.

"what you smiling at",i said confused at paul's grin

"Well let's just say babe you can party"

"cheers paul, have you seen kat"

"Nope i hant babe"

So were was kat , i started to look for her, looking under things and behind that when i heard a moan and a rummble on the ground, and then kat sat up making me fall flat on the floor for a second time this day.

"Kat"

"Hey quinn, were am i"

"umm were at the boys place"

"Oh" she said then opening her eyes full and looking around, a confused look crossed her face.

"But its a cave"she said

"Yeah i no its weird"

"hmm", was all she said and then stood up helping me to my feet.

"were's, Amy and Karma", she said more awake this time.

"Am not sure, but we have to go", i said whispering so the boys couldn't hear us.

She looked at me and nodded understanding why we had to if on que Amy and karma came out.

"Girls we have to go", each of us nodding at her, we began to follow her out of the cave.

"Were you girls going",paul said

"just home to get changed, we'll see you at the boardwalk later", Amy replied to paul

Turning as we walked out i waved bye to marko, then exited the cave and went home or o they thorght.


	9. Chapter 9: secrets

**I do not own lost boys only the girls.**

**hope you enjoy please reveiw.**

**chapter nine **

"Amy is it okay if i go out", amy looked once at me and then towards the sea, then nodded.

"But we need to meet the boys later so wel have to be quick", i nodded in uderstandment.

I waved goodbye to the girls then began to run, through the tree's the wind blowing in my hair, the smell of tree's felt so fresh.

xxxxxxxxx Ten minutes later xxxxxxxxx

The sound of music could be heard from the trees, the booming of the music and the sound of laughter echoed. It felt so good to be running free once more, i couldn't remember the last time i had just been free to do as i please, but it always seemed to be ruiend by other's just like it was now.

"What is that", someone cried from were the party was, pointing towards the tree's which were i was stood.

"i dont see anything", someone muttered

"There was a tail, i swear, it had fur and everything, but it looked like a girl as well.", the man said

"I think you've had too much too drink my friend,maybe you should sit down", someone said stepping up to the man and patting his back.

Shaking his head the man stepped back and everyone went back to partying. That's when i saw his steel/blue eyes staring right into my own, _marko._ looking around, i began to run as fast i could, only stopping when i needed to catch my breath, So many things past through my head, what was i going to do.

"Quinn", my head whipped round to be face to face with marko.

How did he get here so fast it was impossible the only way he could of was if he ran at the same speed as me or flew but both thoses things sounded impossible.

"How did you get here", i said fustrated at him

"I have my ways", he said not giving anything away

"That's helpfull, Well what do you want"

He sat down on the rock his leggs crossed," I just want to talk."

"well i dont want to talk to you, so just go away", i said crossing my arms over my chest and swishing my tail side to side.

"I think il stay", he said with a smug looke across his face.

"So your half cat i see", he said

"Well no am a goldfish"

"Well your a hot goldfish", he said chuckling

I stared at him dumb wants somthing but what i just dont know, but i will soon.

"Aint you gonna call me a freak or try to capture me"

"Nope", was all i got from him.

"OMG your so annoying"

I stood in frount of him were he sat up a rock that was just there for some random reason,leaning forward i started hissing and growling at him with my fang like teeth, thinking it would scare him but nothing not a flinch or anything. Instead he leaned forward and captured my lips with his i pulled back and looked at him with big eyes, he wore a cheshire cat grin across his face.

"Now then am i aloud to stay"

I nodded not knowing what else to do, never had anyone kissed me like that before, let alone when i was in this form.

"Marko, why did you do that", i said still surprised at what he had done.

"Coz your, the most amazing girl i have ever met"

"But am half animal"

He shrugged his shoulder's, "So theres plentey you dont know about me"

"Are you going to tell me"

"maybe", he said a smile creaping across his face.

smilling up at him i wrapped my arms around his neck.

"come on, we've got to go meet the others", he said stroking my hair.

Pulling away from him i nodded, soon my tail and fangs disapered and i was left looking normal again, marko stood up holding his hand out and i took, then making our way out of the forest we met up with the boys and the girls.


End file.
